


Secret

by Nikaya



Series: SoRiku Week 2019 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, SoRiku Day, SoRiku Week, SoRiku Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: Riku finally tells the truth about what happened the day the islands fell apart. | Day 4 of Soriku Week 2019 - Secret
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: SoRiku Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564684
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Secret

“Riku!”

The older boy flinched as he turned away from the beach to find a quiet spot to lay down. He sighed, having been caught.

“I think… we need to talk.”

Riku raised his eyebrows and turned to see Sora standing there, his eyes bright with a soft smile gazing back at him. Riku couldn’t help but smile back. “I think you’re right.”

Sora - the younger of the two - jogged up beside Riku and put his hands behind his head as they walked along the shore.

They let some silence pass between them before Sora spoke up. “I’m really sorry, Riku.”

Riku stopped short, his eyes wide as he gazed down to Sora. “ _ You’re _ sorry? Are you kidding-?”

“Wait,” he said, holding up a hand. “Hear me out.”

Riku gaped briefly before closing his mouth. They continued walking, Riku listening intently.

“I’m sorry for how all of this started… you being jealous of me and Kairi was something you always said you were upset about… that it would haunt you forever because of what it did to your heart.”

Riku looked away, training his eyes on the waves.

“But this isn’t about your jealousy. This is about how wrong  _ I  _ was.”

Riku swallowed stiffly. He hoped Sora didn’t notice.

“You were the one that was chosen by the Keyblade, not me. The only reason the roles were reversed is because of what happened between the three of us.” He paused a put a hand over his heart, closing his eyes. “But I would have been the one to fall to darkness instead.”

“Sora, you’re the light. You wouldn’t have fallen to darkness because you wouldn’t have gotten jealous in the first place.”

“Did you forget how you rescued  _ me _ from the darkness when you became a Keyblade Master?”

Riku’s lips formed a thin line but said nothing.

“The truth is… I was always living in  _ your _ shadow. I was always reaching out, trying to catch up to you… when in reality, I think you felt like you kept missing me.” He glanced up carefully to gauge the other’s reaction.

Riku’s lack of a response was answer enough. He closed his eyes. “Can’t argue with that.”

Sora looked back ahead of them. “We never knew how to talk to each other. And I think that’s how we pushed each other away. I mean, we were kids, so with anyone else, it wouldn’t matter normally. But given who we are… I think that kinda changed things, huh?”

At that, Riku chuckled. “That’s fair. But you’re missing the biggest problem with the argument. I didn’t just  _ fall  _ into darkness like you did. I  _ embraced _ it. Even without Ansem fully possessing me, I helped them with creating Heartless. It’s… it’s unforgivable.” He looked down.

Sora reached out and grabbed Riku by the wrist. “That’s where you’re wrong.”

Riku looked back to Sora, his eyes glimmering ever so slightly. 

“We were kids! We still  _ are kids _ . You were manipulated. Having feelings… having a  _ heart _ … it’s what makes us human!” Sora put his hand over his own heart. “I know because I feel darkness too. But everyone has a little bit of both. But you…  _ you  _ were able to understand it and control it. You were able to take back the darkness and make it your own. I couldn’t do that. I was  _ gone _ .”

Riku bit his lower lip before looking away again. He remembered the moment Sora gave up during the exam. He remembered the moment he reached out and grabbed Sora and saved him from the darkness. He remembered when the Demon Tide came for them all.

“When you felt hopeless… back when the Heartless were too much for us and everyone was gone,” Riku started with a sigh, “you were the one that convinced me to sacrifice myself. I wasn’t going to give up because I had to give you the chance to survive. I put my faith in you… that you would save us all. And I was right; you  _ did _ save us all.”

Sora shook his head. “You… you remember? But… no one else does.”

Riku shook his head. “It’s hard to forget sacrificing yourself while putting every ounce of faith into one person.” He allowed a small smile. “And I’d do it again.”

Sora was stunned into silence. He gaped for a moment longer. “When I found you,” Sora started, his voice small, “you were floating there in that brazier on Olympus, gone… I kind of snapped. I realized then that I couldn’t do this without. Knowing I had failed… I had let all of you die… I couldn’t live with myself. And I think… in that moment, I let myself be consumed by my anger. I let the darkness take over to help me defeat the Heartless that was hanging onto you.” Sora sucked in a breath and looked Riku dead in the eyes. “I was wrong.  _ You  _ were my strength. This whole time, I was looking for  _ you _ . Even when I found Kairi, I never stopped looking for you. I’m so sorry that I didn’t recognize you as Ansem. I’m so sorry… that it’s my fault you became him again to save me. Riku, I… I’d be lost without you!”

When Riku saw the tears fall on Sora’s face - the second time he’d cried for him - a small gasp escaped him. There it was, finally out in the open. The truth wasn’t that Riku needed Sora.

They needed  _ each other _ .

Riku’s gaze softened as he gently pulled his wrist from Sora’s grasp. But he slid his hand down to meet Sora’s again, holding it softly. “I’m sorry too. Sorry that I kept running…  _ hiding _ from you… hiding the truth from you. I was so ashamed of what I’d become…. I was afraid of losing you again.”

Sora smiled and raised their joined hands to his own heart. “You will  _ never _ lose me because you’re in here,” he said, then raised their hands to Riku’s heart, “and I’m in here.” Sora trained his eyes on Riku’s chest, feeling heat swell up into his face.

Riku took a deep breath before taking his free hand and cupping Sora’s cheek. Sora glanced up into Riku’s gaze and both were met with tears. Riku used the thumb on the hand holding Sora’s face to wipe away the tears.

“You’re wrong about one thing.” Riku said with a whisper.

Sora narrowed his eyes. “What’s that?”

“I was jealous of  _ Kairi _ . Not you.”

Finally having it there, out in the open, both boys breathed. Hearing each other, realizing for the first time that they were finally in sync, together, they closed the distance between them.

Riku’s lips on Sora’s were desperate but gentle, hungry yet soft. He wanted Sora to feel how desperately he was ready for this, ready to be with  _ him _ .

All the same, Sora was ready to reciprocate. He reached up, pulling Riku down to him at the base of his neck with one hand and pulling his collar with the other.

A few clumsy, hastily placed kisses later, the two boys parted, breathless and red in the face. The two looked at each other, lips parted slightly on them both before they burst into laughter, Riku covering his mouth with a hand and Sora doubled over, clutching his sides.

“That… that was…” Sora said between giggling.

“About time,” Riku said, breathless, even still. “God, you’re so oblivious.”

Sora stopped laughing and put his hands on his hips. “And  _ you’re  _ a coward! Can’t believe it’s been all this time and you never told me!”

Riku scoffed despite the redness on his face not going away. “I’m not the one that just poured their heart out.”

Sora smirked. “I KePt HiDiNg FrOm YoU! I wAs AfRaId Of LoSiNg YoU!” he said in a sing-song tone.

Riku’s eye twitched but smirked in response. “That’s it! I’m gonna catch you and that’ll be the end of you!”

“Not if you’re the one left in the dust now!” Sora said, cackling as he tore off into the sand.

The two continued laughing and hurling insults back and forth all the way down the coast.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Find my socials [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/linktr.ee/TrainerNick)!


End file.
